<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch Me Off-Guard by MintyFreshIdiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535567">Catch Me Off-Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyFreshIdiot/pseuds/MintyFreshIdiot'>MintyFreshIdiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyFreshIdiot/pseuds/MintyFreshIdiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream likes to tease George until he gets karma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch Me Off-Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first dnf oneshot lul</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shut up."</p><p>Everytime his boyfriend— God, he loves to call him that, says this, Dream can't help but laugh. Why? Well, quite simple, really.</p><p>He usually gets this response after flirting nonstop with him, and his reaction is priceless, one for Dream's book of memories. His cheeks redden so obviously against his pale skin, the way his eyes look anywhere but directly at Dream, and how he tries to change the topic to avoid attention to his flustered state— he's in love with it. George was easy to fluster, at least with Dream. He knows most, if not all, of his weak points, and the way it leaves him counts as rewards for him.</p><p>"George, I love you." He said one day, serious enough for him to catch the message, but also enough for others to think he was simply joking again.</p><p>".. Shut up." George responds back, his hand resting on the side of his face to hide the forming blush, brown eyes darting to the concrete beneath their feet.</p><p>But he wasn't slick enough, "Wow Georgie, you're turning red. Is your skin really that sensitive to the cold or are you just madly in love with Dreamie?" Sapnap pokes at him, a teasing grin on his face. George snaps at him, sticking his tongue out before hiding behind Dream, earning another few teases from the youngest of the group.</p><p>George drowns Sapnap's voice out, the only sound he can hear is his heart as it pounds heavily against his chest. His face feels very warm, an odd feeling spreading through his stomach and chest. It doesn't help when Dream stops in his tracks, staying behind as Sapnap and Karl run off in front of them, and turns around so his arm bumps with George's chest, catching his attention.</p><p>Their eyes lock, brown eyes meeting green ones, and George can see the stupid smug grin on Dream's face, as well as a faint blush appearing on his tan, freckled skin, similar to the one on George's face. His grin shifts into a soft smile, eyes crinkling with something unreadable in them. George feels heat spreading to the tips of his ears, and he's sure they're red by now, but he's also starting to doubt that it's winter anymore. It's so warm right now that it has to be summer, that's the only explanation for his feverish experience. Except it's not, he can feel the cold breeze brush against the skin of his neck that wasn't properly covered by his scarf.</p><p>He lets out a quiet gasp when he realizes that Dream's face is getting closer, and he feels a gloved hand press against the nape of his neck. His eyes close in reflex when the blonde is inches away from his face, warm breath against his lips. He patiently waits for Dream to continue, his eyes squeezed close.</p><p>But nothing comes, and it confuses George. Maybe he assumed the wrong thing, despite the hand still behind his neck, so he hesitantly opens his eyes, only to be caught off guard when they lock with familiar green orbs, so close to his face that he feels like he'll go cross-eyed.</p><p>"Gotcha." Dream whispers before pressing their lips together, and George's body jolts when he realizes he's been tricked. He's angry at Dream for tricking him, but he presses back against him, returning the kiss.</p><p>An idea pops into his mind, and he pulls away quickly, a grin now on his face when he sees Dream try to chase after his lips, only to be stopped by his hand.</p><p>"Not so fast, Dream." George takes a few steps back, chuckling at the pout on the blonde's face, "You tricked me a few seconds ago, so this is your punishment."</p><p>"Not fair." Dream grumbles, trying to lean back in. His face meets with the palm of George's hand again, gently pressing against him, "Geeeooorge." He whines, trying to move around the hand, but it's quick to follow him.</p><p>"No, you brought this on yourself." Dream sighs in defeat, pulling away from his hand. He slips his hands into the pocket of his coat, huffing out a breath of air. The corner of his lips lower into a playful frown, though George can see a hint of humiliation on his face.</p><p>He takes this as his chance to strike, walking closer to Dream and stands on his tiptoes, reaching up to cup the tall male's face. He's forced to look down at George, still a few inches taller than him despite him being on the tip of his toes, and his breath catches in his throat when he hears those damn words leave George's lips.</p><p>"I love you too, Dream." It's Dream's turn to be caught off guard, and to top it all off, George gives him a quick peck on the lips before giggling, a flash of mischievousness visible in his eyes before he runs off, catching up with Karl and Sapnap while leaving Dream behind, dumbfounded.</p><p>".. What?" Dream says to himself, hand covering his mouth as he repeats himself, completely flustered from what just happened, "<em>What</em>? What?!" His mind races when he replays the scene in his head. He never thought that George, the guy that was once too timid to say those words, would have the balls to not only play around with him, but also say the same words that he's craved since he first started crushing on him.</p><p>The words that made his heart explode and his knees weak, he hates how much power he has over him now. </p><p>"Dream, what are you waiting over there for?" He hears Sapnap shouting at him from afar, and he's snapped back to reality. He sees the three of them not too far from him, but his gaze lands on George, an innocent smile on his face.</p><p><strong><em>Oh, it's on</em></strong>, Dream thinks to himself before making his way to them, sticking close to George's side again.</p><p>He won't ever let his guard down again, no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>criticism is appreciated :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>